Enfréntalo
by Hey Caroline
Summary: Porque yo quería vivir, quería amarlo y tener diez de esas sonrisas cada mañana al despertar, diez de esos besos cada tarde al llegar y diez de esas caricias cada noche antes de dormir. Drabble.


**Hola queridas/os :) Acá les traigo un pequeño Drabble. Si encima de Drabble es pequeño, pues imagínense cuán pequeño es :D jajaja Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y el texto es de mí autoría, por favor: que permanezca así. Gracias.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

**Enfréntalo**

Temblaba. Temblaba con fuerza, acurrucada sobre mí misma, con ese persistente huracán de hechos haciendo vibrar mi corazón como si fuera de gelatina. No todos eran posibles, no todos habían ocurrido. O tal vez sí, no era capaz de identificarlo, pero cada uno poseía un tinte que me era tan conocido que dolía, dolía, dolía cada vez con más fuerza, se incrustaba poco a poco en mi alma y asfixiaba, apretaba, retorcía, cambiaba cada centímetro de felicidad por una gruesa capa de terror. Estaba horrorizada, y por eso temblaba. Temblaba porque una ola gigante de tristeza se abalanzaba sobre mis ojos y me impedía ver, me impedía sentir, me impedía _creer_. Creer.

¿Qué era tener fe, ya? ¿Qué sentido tenía, si todo había acabado, si nada podía hacerse? Si todo lo que alguna vez había creído se había esfumado, como se esfuma una fina burbuja hecha de jabón, como una luz que se apaga y no deja rastro, como si jamás hubiera existido. Como si de lo que yo pudiera haber sido no quedara nada.

Entonces, derrumbada en ese abismo que no tenía fondo para caer o superficie a la cual salir, escuché las únicas palabras que siempre habían sido pronunciadas para mí, sólo para mí, pero no habían sido mías.

"Imagínate que el miedo es tu enemigo, no lo sabes, te toma la mano y conduce tus pasos hacia la destrucción. Tiene tu mente pendiendo de un fino hilo, la maneja como a un títere. Distorsiona, cambia, retuerce. Hace que hagas cosas que no debes, cosas que no harías.  
El miedo te paraliza cuando se lo permites. Llega cuando menos lo necesitas, pero tienes poder sobre él. Porque es tuyo, es tu enemigo, está cerca, lo sientes, lo cambias, lo distorsionas y lo retuerces. Entonces se esconde, se esconde en lo más profundo de tu ser. Y puedes vivir."

"No tengo miedo" Le respondí. Mis labios estaban secos y cuarteados, sentía la garganta arder y el corazón latir como nunca antes. "No tengo miedo"

Y su rostro sonrió como siempre lo había hecho, como tanto me gustaba, esa mezcla perfecta de dulzura y seriedad, y amor, amor, amor. Tanto amor que me hacía creer que ningún huracán era mejor que ese, que todo lo demás valía nada.

"Enfréntalo" Ordenó. "Enfréntalo porque no hay nadie que pueda luchar más fuerte contra algo que es tuyo que tú misma. Enfréntalo."

Cuando obligué a mi cuerpo a levantarse del suelo y caminar diez pasos hacia la puerta, todo quedó atrás. La muerte que era lejana ya, el dolor de vivir en un mundo al que pertenecía poco y nada, los sueños rotos, las mentiras dichas para ocultar verdades dolorosas, la sangre goteando desde mis venas al suelo, desde mi piel hacia la muerte. Porque yo quería vivir, quería ver esa sonrisa y tener diez de esas sonrisas cada mañana al despertar, diez de esos besos cada tarde al llegar y diez de esas caricias cada noche antes de dormir.

Quería vivir para tener diez de todo eso pero en pequeño, en pequeños _él._

—Edward —suspiré, leyendo su rostro como si fuera mi libro favorito—. Dímelo de nuevo, Edward. Dímelo de nuevo porque contigo diez veces fue poco siempre.

Observó directamente a mis ojos y sonrió, sonrió, sonrió diez veces, diez veces en mi cabeza, de diez maneras distintas. Confundido, atontado, divertido, escéptico, exasperado, enfurruñado, con preocupación, con felicidad, con dulzura. Finalmente sonrió con amor y dijo por onceaba vez en la vida:

—Cásate conmigo.

Y por primera vez en mi vida, enfrenté lo que yo sola, solamente yo, podía enfrentar y dije:

—Sí, sí, sí… —diez veces sí.

* * *

_Bueno... no sé si les habrá gustado jaja Esto va para todas esas chicas y esos chicos que creen que no son lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentar los problemas que se les presentan en la vida. Chicas/os: todo lo que nos toca, nos toca porque sí lo podemos superar, porque podemos seguir adelante. Sean valientes y enfréntenlo, enfréntenlo porque esta vida es la única que tienen :) _

_Pueden tirar tomates, quejas, chocolates o rosas en un review (L) Gracias a todas por el apoyo._

_Caroline_


End file.
